


Eddies Meal

by Wxrmwxxd



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Death, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Violence, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxrmwxxd/pseuds/Wxrmwxxd
Summary: Venom got a bit nibbly and decided to awaken a new kink that Eddie had repressed.Wrote this at like 5 am last year and forgot about it until now lol.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Eddies Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if formatting is weird, uploading on mobile. Will probably go back in and fix when i have pc access.

Kathunk.

Eddie groaned awake, stumbling back as venom left his system, bringing him back into acute awareness. He fell onto the bed and rubbed his eyes, completely unaware of his surroundings. 

"Ah… Vee…. what time is-"

"HmMf!"

A pain pierced his gut and he gasped, clutching… clutching his gut...

His eyes snapped open and he stared down at the mass attached to him. His hoodie rode up and inside his gut was a mass. And holy fuck it was moving…

"Eddie~!" Venom's face was next to his in seconds, nuzzling softly and purring.

"J-jesus christ.. vee theres… oh god theres a fuckin person inside of me…" he leaned his head back and groaned, the victims own hand pushing up against his walls and trying despratley to get out. "T-th...they're trying to get out, vee i can feel them fucking moving…" his fear turned to panic as he watched his stomache churn and wiggle, and when venoms tendrils wrapped around his tummy in an attempt to soothe him he only cried out louder. 

"Eddie shhhhhH… enjoy the feeling…. How it moves…" his hand was moved to his thrashing tummy, and he could feel every detail even more now. It made him nauseous. He could feel the person's hand pushing up. And their head gasping for air, their feet kicking in a desperate attempt to get out… his skin felt taught and tight around the prey, and the way he sat had his feet seated on each side of his belly, straddling it in his lap.

"H-humans c-cant … cant stretch like this vee, i'm going to break!" Tears dripped down his cheeks. His gut groaned and creaked, and his belly felt on fire. He was going to split down the middle. Whatever or whoever was inside him only thrashed harder- his gut aching in the places they moved. A foot here, an elbow there. He felt every move… and part of him liked it. Was that what he feared?

"Eddie likes it~" the raspy voice of his partner sounded by his ear, followed by the gentle caress of his tongue.  
His hand was venoms now, and it carefully massaged his belly, stroking over the lumps the other formed.

The shouting and screaming had stopped. But the thrashing only picked up. Kicks pelted and berated his belly as hard as they could, but Vee made sure that he kept his host safe and protected- made sure they couldn't break through.

"Oh god vee…" Eddie lay back, rubbing over what would be the person's back, as a belch forced its way up his throat. "It hurts so much…" 

Vee remedied this by licking at Eddie's cheek, his tendrils wrapping around the mans more… sensitive bits… that certainly got a sound out of eddie.

"OooHh fuckking…" he covered his mouth. The journalists eyes were squeezed tight, and his clothes were soaked with sweat- fear or just pure lust, who knew. 

"Does Eddie like?" Vee whispered into his ear.

He nodded frantically, gasping and pushing his hips up. The squirming had died down, now only a soft kick here and there was what was left of Eddie's victim, slowly being churned up into sludge inside his gut. It was working overtime, processing the person slowly but surely; this time aided with the symbiotes enhanced features. 

Eddie cried out a few times while vee throbbed around him, blowing his load and panting heavily when done. All he wanted now was to sleep. To sleep and wake up and pretend this didn't happen. That he didn't just get off to a person dying inside of him. That the squirming was maybe just a dream, or a bad stomach cramp, yeah. He was alright…

He lay his head back and closed his eyes, knocking out and whimpering softly to himself. Vee took over, caressing his partner and helping him churn through his meal quickly, so when he awoke it would be nothing but an added layer of fat…

Vee kissed his neck and got cozy, taking his form and closing his own eyes, before lulling back to sleep….

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah,  
> Its vore. Leave me alone, you enjoy weird stuff too. Go away.


End file.
